Spice and Warforged/Sidequests
Completed The Frauds of Psychiatry *Anissa Amistacia was sure to lose her trial for medical fraud, but if she could take down Durette University with her, the judge would lessen her sentence. *The party broke into Durette University's Dean's office and found incriminating evidence that the school was defrauding its students. *Amistacia's sentence was reduced to six months in prison. The Dance with Dragons *Omnia has gotten their most unusual gig yet: a young white dragon, Antisthenes, wants them to perform at his mate's dance, in exchange for items of their choice from his horde. He could even fly the party across the border into the Confederacy. *After a dangerous trip through Tyrfing and a Mentalscape, the party and Craig met with Omnia on the island of Vaerier, where Antisthenes demanded that they sabotage the party to exact revenge on his ex, Aedesia. *The party instead used questionably ethical means to restore Aedesia's love for Antisthenes, who agreed to join Light's crusade. *Antisthenes flew the party across the border into the Confederacy. The Giant's Belt *As part of his self-upgrades, Light needs a belt of hill giant strength. *An old, boozing wizard in Asbury suggested that he look in the manse of Davy Gamelin, in Euphonium, Thelalia. *The manse in Euphonium turned out to be haunted, and kept up by a possibly blind goblin gardener. *Davy Gamelin's experiments had killed everyone in the mansion, leaving nothing but ghosts and dangerous, failed experiments. *Nevertheless the party cleared the manse, using a key that spelled HEAT METAL to obtain the giant's belt and other valuables. The Ultimate Showdown *A lethal replacement to the world-famous Dungeon is to air soon, and will be held in Pesh, complete with a dueling tournament. *Galois and Cucamelon have signed up for the tournament. *Though the tournament was interrupted by Viktor, Cucamelon was able to win the tournament, and Viktor was imprisoned. *While receiving Cuca's prize, the party noticed that ROSCOE affiliates, including Sleziak and ROSELYN, were working with Dr. Dread. Completed...? The Revenge of Viktor *Viktor Bunyakovsky, fanatic student of A. L. Cauchy and rival to Galois, tried to sabotage Galois' trial in Murakami, and when this failed swore that he would get revenge by other means. *Viktor paid off a sailor to try to trap the party in a Mentalscape on their way to the dragon dance, but they escaped. *Viktor inhibited the party's travels in other ways. *Viktor attempted to poison Galois' arm, but Cuca was able to cure him. *After attempting to murder Galois at the Ultimate Showdown, Viktor was imprisoned in Pesh, and the party bribed the judge to ensure that he would receive a maximum sentence. *The party looted Viktor's dorm room and unleashed caterpillars in his sheets. In progress The Search for Jimkel, the Return of Dayra, and the Abstract Alcove *Jimkel has been in hiding ever since the Stormbrood was wiped out by the Murakaman peacekeepers. *Light and C3, while fleeing the police, wandered their way into Jimkel's hideout, Fort Bulette. *Dayra Zinfiel was killed while trying to commandeer a boat in Futaba. But if the party could just find a powerful enough necromancer, they could bring her back. *Jimkel was alive, with his cave well-guarded by robots. Underneath the cave is Lt. Tutti's fort, still overrun by undead, monsters, and traps. *A famous necromancer, Tiffany Striver, is interviewing for a job at Makoto Academy. *At Makoto Academy, students have fallen victim to gradual petrification at the hands of a basilisk. *The basilisk was summoned by Anatoly Karpov, a former janitor, along with the ghost of Shirai Sakuin, the first headmistress, who bred basilisks to cull the student body of the unworthy. *The party defeated Shirai, but Anatoly, who possesses students by text, remains at large. *Striver was a hoax, but the headmistress Misaka was able to complete the resurrection. Dayra returned with a black mark on her head. *Cuca's sister, Apple, was training outside Fort Bulette the next time party visited. *Lt. Tutti had bred hellhounds to defend the fort, and they fought to the last but were all slain. *A woman, supposedly named Nadeko Karpov, supposedly from Project ROSCOE, attempted to abduct Jimkel, but she failed and was captured. *After much interrogation, it was revealed that Nadeko actually answered to Earwyn, who was trying to manipulate the party into attacking ROSCOE sooner. *It was also revealed that NAIVARA orchestrated the attack on the Abstract Alcove. *The party excavated a tank from under Jimkel's base. The Revolution of Vodka *Vodka Bot, evil twin to Tea Bot, was recovered from Antisthenes' horde. *Light, while trying to upgrade her, realized that Vodka Bot was actually a possibly highly dangerous virus, and had her destroyed. Later, the party discovered that the ancient Queen Nulara III Silversong of Gyro ordered Vodka Bot destroyed, but she had been instead stored for centuries. *Light is looking into using Vodka Bot's AI as a cyberweapon against Project ROSCOE. The Charity Concert *Galois has decided to perform in a charity concert with Omnia to support the Solisterian war effort.